dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBAE: The First Kai Saga
The First Kai Saga is the seventh saga in the Dragonball AE fan fiction. If you haven't yet, be sure to begin with the first saga, the New World Tournament Saga! Episode 1: Search for Ruan Zeku and Ultimate Kai fly away from the temple and begin their search for the dangerous first Kai named Ruan. Zeku immediately must dodge arrows shot from the bushes. Zeku flies into the bush and finds mounted traps set there. Zeku remarks that Ruan can't stop them with a few traps. Ultimate Kai and Zeku fly away in their search for Ruan. Episode 2: Return of Ruan Zeku and Ultimate Kai's search takes them to a large city complex that has been destroyed. They pick up traces of massive energy and Zeku realizes that Ruan is very strong. Ruan steps out of a building and says that Zeku can't possibly beat him with his power level. Zeku powers up to Super Saiyan 5, knowing that it is needed for fighting Ruan. Ultimate Kai pushes Zeku back, saying that Kai must fight Kai. The battle between Ultimate Kai and Ruan begins. Episode 3: Ruan's Resilience Zeku watches while Ruan continues the fight with Ultimate Kai, but Ultimate Kai seems to be toying with Ruan, just dancing around. Ruan gets frustrated and finally hits Ultimate Kai in a frenzy of punches. Ultimate Kai kicks Ruan away, and Ruan charges up. Ruan pushes Ultimate Kai away with his energy, and Ruan transforms. Zeku seems interested, and Ruan boasts about his second form. Ultimate Kai tries to fight Ruan in his second form, but Ruan soon overpowers him. Zeku gets up to fight, but Ruan says that they need to fight in a proper arena. He says that in ten hours Zeku has to meet him back in the ruined city. Zeku agrees, and knows that by then he has 12 hours left to beat Ruan before the world is destroyed. Episode 4: Ruan's Wrath 10 hours later, Zeku finds Ruan sitting in the middle of the city. Zeku gets in a fighting stance, while Ruan just stands up. Ruan and Zeku as Super Saiyan 5 fight, and Ruan immediately takes the lead. Zeku tries to fight back, but Ruan dodges every punch. Zeku finally hits Ruan, but it has no effect. Ruan smiles evilly, and kicks Zeku away. Ruan says that Zeku is no fun, and he'll just transform into his Ultimate Form right away to keep Zeku in the dust. Zeku sees Ruan transform, and jumps right up. Zeku says that he wasn't really weak, that he was hiding his power until Ruan transformed so that he could see Ruan's true power. Episode 5: Ruan's Ultimate Form Zeku begins to fight Ruan, and they are evenly matched. Ruan is amazed at how much power Zeku could hide while Super Saiyan 5, and he fires a Galactic Blaster at Zeku. Zeku is hit by it, but he quickly recovers and fires a Kamehameha x20 toward Ruan. Ruan is hit in the face by the blast, and blasted through the only building that was still standing. Ruan stands up, dazed, and is hit by a Destructive Wave x10 from Zeku. Ruan blocks it, and charges toward Zeku. Zeku dodges a hit from Ruan and kicks him away. Ruan turns around and hits Zeku in the face. The battle rages on. Episode 6: Ruan's Time Power Zeku realizes that they have been fighting for hours, and that he only has 6 hours left. Ruan smiles, and Zeku knows that Ruan is stalling so that he can take full control of Blood. Zeku kicks Ruan in the head, and charges up a Spirit Bomb. Ruan kicks Zeku before he gets enough power, but he is able to keep the orb together. Zeku asks for the earth's energy, and is able to make a quick Spirit Bomb that knocks Ruan back a few feet. Ruan smiles and points at the clock. Zeku sees it and knows that they haven't been fighting for hours, but Ruan's been speeding up time. Zeku kicks Ruan in the nose, and Ruan looks angry. The battle continues. Episode 7: Ruan Almost Has Control Zeku sees that it has almost been 24 hours, only 1 hour left. Zeku starts rapidly kicking Ruan in the face, trying to stop the time speed. Ruan pulls back, holding his nose. Zeku begins charging up, and Ruan flies rapidly toward him. Zeku's power explodes, and Ruan is sent to the ground. Zeku smiles down at Ruan, and charges a Spirit Tornado x100. Ruan tries to reach Zeku in time, and the moment freezes as the episode ends. Episode 8: Ruan's End Zeku dodges Ruan's attack and fires the Spirit Tornado x100. Ruan is hit full force, and Zeku only knows he finished the job when Ruan's energy disappears from the universe completely. Zeku descends back down to the ground, and hugs Chilan, who had just appeared on the scene to check on Zeku. Ultimate Kai arrives, and they all rejoice in the death of Ruan. Blood arrives, and her demonic appearance has disappeared. Blood reveals herself as a Saiyan who was controlled by Ruan before her sentence to Hell. She says that down in Hell she learned to appreciate life. Zeku nods to her, and everything has become peaceful again. The demons along with Ruan are dead, and Blood has been brought to justice. Episode 9: Peace has Returned Zeku is hugging Chilan as he flies away to go see Chiya, the reformed version of Blood. Zeku lands at the doorstep of Chiya's home and he knocks. She answers the door and thanks him for helping her out of her curse, and she hugs him. Zeku says that he was glad to help, and he flies away. Zeku sees North City, West City, East City, and finally South City in peace before he heads back to his home. Episode 10: The End Zeku kisses his girlfriend Chilan as he goes to work at Capsule Corp. Ultimate Kai is shown being crowned the new Grand Supreme Kai, and Chiya is shown trying to seduce Zeku at Capsule Corp. Piccolo is still living at the Lookout, and Dende is still the Earth's guardian. Everything is well on Earth, at least for the moment. Category:Slashranger4444 Category:Dragon Ball AE Category:Fan Fiction